Helping the Fallen
by luckypixi
Summary: Set after Dark Side of the Moon. Dean is trying to sleep when he spots a lone figure on the horizon. Sad Cas and comforting Dean. Please R


**Set just after Dark Side of the Moon. Some sad Cas, comforting Dean and thoughtful Sam. **

Dean sighed as he sank into the couch. Bobby's house was cold and he shivered. He and Sam had just got back from the hotel room where they'd been shot and sent to heaven. The long drive back was tense and Sam hadn't spoken a word to him. Dean knew he'd upset him, throwing the pendant way; after all it had been Sam's present to him.

He glanced over at Sam, who was stretched out across the floor, spread out on a camp bed Bobby had blown up for him. He was snoring and looked peaceful, although he had twitched a few times, signalling bad dreams.

He turned his head and gazed out the window. It was raining and big, fat raindrops hit against the window, like little bullets. He sighed and turned his head to get some sleep, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye; a lone figure, leaning against an outbuilding in Bobby's yard. Wrapped in a trenchcoat, the fallen Angel looked serene, yet distraught. Dean hauled himself up and pulled on his shoes. Tiptoeing past Sam he slowly made his way to the door and quietly slipped out. He pulled his jacket up closer against the cold and wet and trudged over to Castiel. The Angel was looking up at the sky, raindrops hitting his face. He had an unreadable expression on his face and he turned slowly to meet Dean's eyes.

'I'm sorry' whispered Castiel. He truly looked it.

'What for?' asked Dean. The rain was getting hard and his blinked a few times as the rain hit him in the eyes. Cas didn't seemed bothered; the rain hitting his skin with no reaction.

'I though God would help. All I did was make things worse. Strung you and Sam along thinking that this would solve your problem. It didn't. It just made it worse. I do apologise.'

Dean looked at him shocked. Cas was blaming himself for this? 'Cas, none of this was your fault. Just cos you got a deadbeat Dad doesn't mean the end of the world! Dude, there has to be another way!' Dean threw his hands up in the air. Castiel just looked at him with his big blue innocent eyes.

'I just- just thought he would help.' Cas's voice stuttered and he turned away. With his back to Dean he continued to stare up to the sky, as though heaven would open and shower him with answers.

Dean stared at Cas's back, which bobbed up and down slightly, the shoulders heaving up and down. _Oh God. Is Cas crying? _It broke Dean's heart to see his Angel like this; suffering so much. He wished so much that Joshua had not told them what he did. That he could see Castiel smile. Yeah, the Angel had a weight on his shoulders, but not this gut wrenching bombshell to contend with.

'Cas, don't cry. It'll be ok man.' Dean felt something, but it wasn't awkwardness. He walked forward and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, pulling his around to meet his eyes. Dark green eyes met startling blue, watering one. Ca's eyelashes looked thicker; rain and tears clinging to them.

'Dean, I don't know what to do anymore' Cas whispered.

'Keep fighting is what you do now. With us. All that's changed is that you know where you stand. With Dad and all that. We just keep doing what we do; saving the world one day at a time.' Dean attempted a smile, which failed miserably.

Cas looked at him, again with an unreadable expression before nodding. 'I will continue, but I fear without my faith I may be of little use to you.'

'Cas your of use to us whether you have your faith or not! You family now, man and we look out for each other.'

Castiel nodded. 'Family' he muttered . He a smile ghosted his lips before his eyes turned upwards. Dean followed his gaze and the two stood, side by side gazing towards the sky, blinking rain, and in Cas's case tears out of their eyes, as another day disappeared and another one arrived.

Sam woke with a start, blinking sleep out of his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Dean was not on the couch. He got up and was just going into the kitchen when he happened to look out of the window. There, bathed in moonlight was his brother and his Angel, staring at the sky. They looked so sad, so poignant. He just hoped, prayed that with the grace of God or not, that they would get out of this; that Dean would be happy and Castiel, well, as long as he didn't turn into the Castiel Dean saw in 2014, it would be a success. He went and laid back down. He pretended not to notice as Dean came back, bringing the cold in with him. He kept his eyes closed as Dean laid back down. He did however hear Dean mutter. 'You bastard. He believed in you and this is what you do to him?! You don't deserve someone like that!' Sam turned away and sank into an uneasy sleep.

**Poor Cas! **

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? **

**Please review!**


End file.
